1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for torque-converter clutch transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
In the next century there will be more vehicles on the roads, and they have to frequently run and stop due to crowded traffic. Complicated operation of clutch for obtaining various speeds makes driving difficult, and there will be in a more serious situation in energy shortage. Conventionally, torque-converter means has been applied to passenger vehicles, yet it is uneconomical and unsafe if applied to goods vehicles as having a high fuel-consuming rate and bad engine braking effect as well as being easily broken down.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a torque-converter clutch transmission apparatus which has a high transmission efficiency and can be widely applied to various vehicles including goods vehicles.